


До забвения

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest mention, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Гилдерой не уверен, что соблазнить Люциуса было хорошей идеей.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	До забвения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Битву в 2016 году для команды HP-swans

Малфой был почти так же хорош, как и сам Гилдерой. От страсти его обычно бледные щеки наливались румянцем, губы становились ярче, а глаза пылали огнем. Гилдерою даже смотреть в них становилось страшно. Весь вид Малфой внушал ему чувство опасности и возбуждал так, что он готов был вот-вот потерять голову.

Малфой крепко удерживал Гилдероя за бедра и трахал настолько сильно и глубоко, будто собирался проткнуть его насквозь. Кровать под ними дрожала и прогибалась, и Гилдерой схватился за ее спинку, чтобы удержаться на месте. Член скользил легко и каждым движением посылал искры удовольствия, поднимавшиеся по спине, рассыпавшиеся щекотными мурашками в животе. Малфой был неплохим любовником, но уж слишком эгоистичным. Его ласки были скупы, а порой и грубоваты. Малфой слишком любил быть в центре внимания сам и не очень любил доставлять удовольствие другим, особенно если в этом не было никакой выгоды. Но Гилдерой вполне мог потерпеть ради его толстого члена, отлично растягивающего задницу, и щекотного чувства опасности, хотя точно знал, что ничего страшного ему не грозит.

Гилдерой уже едва сдерживал неумолимо подступающий оргазм. Но еще слишком рано. Хотелось продлить момент, зависнуть в этом невероятном ощущении как можно дольше. Он напрягал мышцы, впивался ногтями в ладонь, но это все уже не работало. Каким бы эгоистом Малфой ни был, никто так верно не доводил Гилдероя до столь сильного оргазма. Возможно, лучше могло быть только в одном случае: если бы Гилдерой трахал себя сам.

В юности Гилдерой не раз проделывал такой фокус. Покупал у дальнего знакомого Оборотное зелье, соблазнял очередного любовника попробовать что-нибудь новенькое и развлекался, трахая сам себя или отдаваясь себе сам, по окончании одаряя партнера Обливиэйтом. Этим заклинанием он владел особенно хорошо, если не сказать — идеально. Иногда Гилдерой думал, что мог бы сделать неплохую карьеру в Отделе магических происшествий и катастроф среди Стирателей памяти. Но Министерство всегда казалось ему слишком скучным местом. Куда интереснее была карьера удачливого охотника за головами и писателя. Особенно известного и узнаваемого писателя!

Малфой ускорился — явный признак, что и сам вот-вот кончит. Его пальцы больно впились в бедра Гилдероя, и эта боль словно послужила катализатором. Перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги, и Гилдерой кончил, чувствуя, как Малфой выплескивается в его задницу.

Гилдерою понадобилась лишь пара мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. Он закинул руку за голову, делая вид, что потягивается, скользнул пальцами под матрас, нащупал палочку... И замер. Волшебная палочка Малфоя, длинная и острая, была направлена прямо ему в переносицу.

Досадно.

— Нет, нет, мой дорогой и любимый Гилдерой, боюсь, ты и сегодня останешься ни с чем.

Гилдерой выпустил палочку и расслабленно улыбнулся.

— Я и не собирался ничего предпринимать, Люциус. Твоя паранойя явно нуждается в лечении.

— Ну конечно.

Малфой наклонился низко, мазнул носом по щеке Гилдероя, поцеловал в висок. Он нащупал под матрасом палочку и улыбнулся. Движение его губ пощекотало щеку.

— Паранойя? — спросил Малфой, опаляя кожу дыханием. 

Гилдерой понял, что снова заводится. Это было уже совсем не по плану.

— Просто хотел воспользоваться Очищающими. Я весь липкий и грязный. Слезь с меня.

Малфой приподнялся и взмахнул палочкой. На миг Гилдерою показалось, что тот собирается его проклясть и зажмурился, но почувствовал только легкий холодок от Очищающих чар. Малфой сразу поднялся и начал одеваться, скрывая свое красивое белое тело под одеждой. Было даже немного жаль.

Два года назад за бутылкой огневиски он выведал у Малфоя чудную историю про охоту в джунглях на китайского дракона. Он не знал, правдива история или тот все придумал, но она была столь хороша, что Гилдерой решил рискнуть. Репутация Малфоя несколько пугала, но после хорошего секса даже самый настороженный мужчина становится невнимательным. Гилдерой прогадал. Малфой словно знал, чего от него ожидать, отобрал палочку, но предложил продолжить встречи… До первого успеха.

Игра не приелась до сих пор.

— Ты хитрый и опасный тип, Локхарт, — сказал Малфой ему на прощание. — За это и нравишься.

— Могу то же сказать про тебя.

Он уже начал сомневаться, что «Охота на китайское чудовище» когда-либо увидит свет. Более того, книга уже не казалась особо важной. 

Свое «чудовище» Гилдерой уже поймал и отпускать не собирался.


End file.
